murmurofthelodestarswebfandomcom-20200215-history
Savre Family
General The Savre Family is one of The Twenty Five Families of power, and is among the eighteen that live on Naia. Their area of influence is generally in northwestern Canada and Alaska. Family Tree (Temp) (Proposed Origin): Samantha --- Roston Savre had two Children with Amy (unknown), Roger and Karron. Roger had two wives, the first was Tanya, the second was Mary. His children are: Zepherin (Tanya), Aphere (Tanya), and John (Mary). Karron had three children with Camella: Danel, Faris, and Jara. Before Roston and Amy were betrothed, Amy had a daughter with a man named Ijak, a woman known as Mirabelle. Mirabelle had one child with her husband, Ameis: Alyssa. --- History (temp) Primordial Age Samantha was the oldest daughter of a nameless family that lived on the outskirts of Cradle during the primordial age. When her sister eloped with a young Neth, Samantha's father led a band to cut off the demon's head. When they were ambushed and killed, the rest of the Neth clan returned and ransacked the village, burning and killing the remaining villagers. However, Samantha managed to escape, alone and defenseless in Cradle's ruthless wilderness. After three days of wandering aimlessly from her destroyed village, she met a traveling swordsman named Exiyre, who decided to train her out of boredom. She was only thirteen at the time. Much later, Samantha became betrothed to Exiyre's only son, a young child named Dyre, and they took on the name Savre as their surname. The two fought as mercenaries, and eventually produced children. For their prowess in battle against Neth invasions, Noah Page proclaimed them as loyalists to Naia's cause, leading the Savre Family to gain influence within the world. It was noted that Samantha did not want many children; making their true line rather weak and uncertain. Many years after her hometown was destroyed, Samantha and Dyre returned with a small army, and cleared away the Neth invaders, and rebuilding an estate known as "The Sound of Wind". Centuries Age - Modern Age Long after the splitting of the realms, Roston Savre was the first of Samantha and Dyre's descents to come to Earth, where he married a wandering orphaned girl named Amy. Roston was more of a traveler than a fighter, studying the history between Earth and Cradle. After his two sons, Roger and Karron came of age, Roston and his wife returned to the Savre homeland, leaving the older son, Roger, as the leader of the family. With such small influence within the Twenty Five Families, the Savre's were the first to provide tribute to the increasing power of the Wun family, in exchange for relative peace and prosperity. Roger wanted to keep ties with his ancestors, and married a Cradle born woman known as Tanya, who gave him his first two children. After Tanya's untimely death, Roger remarried to a younger woman named Mary, who gave him his youngest son, John. Karron meanwhile wanted to settle down and grow a family on Earth, and was more interested in quietly solidifying a future within the Eden Barrier. Impressed by his intellect and insightful nature, Karron won the favor of Camella, one of the few students of Therin Vo who studied at the Great Library. Together and happily married, the two had three children: Danel, Faris, and Jara. Roger was not entirely content with his eldest son, Zepherin, who didn't fare well in school, and didn't show any interest in the higher lands. In order to motivate his delinquent child, the head of the Savre family sent Zepherin to the city of Laika, to train in both history and combat. By abusing a clause in the laws of the Nemesis Faction, he also named Aphere his heir apparent, pushing the recruitment requirement onto Karron's children instead. Danel Savre then became the leading candidate to represent the Savre family within the Nemesis Faction, a fate he bitterly detested, and held against his uncle Roger quietly. Karron and Camella were also against the political movement, but decided it was best to let the issue slide. The only branch within the Savre family line comes from Amy, who prior to meeting Roston, had conceived of a single daughter with a man simply known as Ijak. Mirabelle Savre became fascinated by both her parents' origins, and began to study the laws of magic. Although not a prominent figure within the Twenty Five Families, it is agreed by many that Mirabelle is one of the strongest magicians of her generation, and perhaps the most dangerous when provoked. She is presently the only member of the Savre Family who has spent time within the Nemesis Faction Prison. Mirabelle married a man named Ameis, and had a daughter whom she named Alyssa.